


Out of my control - 94 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [18]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escapists - Freeform, Mystery, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Indulgent, futuristic AU, vague parallels to the actual in-game plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: 17 years ago, a mysterious group called The Bureau took Dylan away from Jesse and her mom.Now grown up, Jesse is looking for answers in this mysterious world.





	Out of my control - 94 A.B.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished Control yet, so some plot is only loosely based on what I know about the game so far.  
But mainly it's written to fit into The Unknown Below-verse. So cCharacters might be OOC.  
An original post-apocalyptic world of flying islands where the majority of the people live on the Mother Ship, while others try to make a living on the flying wastelands.  
The Unknown Below is what remains of the old earth. All we know is that it's a dangerous place and that strange creatures emerge from Below.
> 
> I really hope i finish this fic but college starts soon so I might have no time/or motivation :P

I still remember the day when Mom, Dylan and I got the bad news. Dad wasn’t coming home anymore. My younger brother was ten. I was eleven by then. We were playing outside at the playground of Ordinary, our little hometown. Suddenly we saw a jet black ship fly toward the town and land somewhere safe. It was a ship we’d seen before. One time, dad boarded such ship when he got into the military.

We tried to ignore the ship’s arrival and continued playing. Dylan was making a whole civilization out of sand while I was climbing the ‘mountain’. Some time passed and suddenly mom came out of the house. She waved at us and gestured us to come inside. Without question we did. Her eyes seemed worried. They’d been red. I wondered if she’d been crying. Inside, were two soldiers in strange clothes. There was also a man with a white coat on. Was he a doctor?

“Jesse, Dylan. These people have come here to bring us bad news,” mother said. She held both our hands in hers, squeezing them tight.

The man in the white coat duck down to our eye level. With a neutral face he started to speak: “With regret, I have to inform you two as well, that you father has passed away during his work as an exceptional soldier on the front line. Do not worry, his work will be honoured and rewarded nonetheless! Had it not been for Mister Faden, the Bureau wouldn’t have come this far with the Program.”

That were a lot of words to process as a little kid. Dylan and I were baffled and remained quiet.

“That means your father isn’t coming back,” mom explained with a shaky breath. Her hand was almost crushing mine. I looked up at her and saw tears falling down her face.

“Dad’s gone,” Dylan muttered. He looked at the floor constantly. I didn’t say anything.

After some silence, the man in the white coat turned to my brother. He gave him a serious look. “You are Dylan Faden, right?”

My brother only nodded.

“_You_ are going to be of inexplicable new value to us very soon. In fact, you might be our new hope, regarding the Program _and_ the literal future of mankind. What this means, is that you’ll follow in your father’s footsteps,” the man said. He then reached a hand out to Dylan. Hesitating, my brother took the man’s hand.

“You’ll come with us now.”

“What? Wait, what’s going on?!” my mother finally spoke up. She grabbed the man’s wrist, literally coming in-between him and her son.

“As I said before, Miss Faden, your son will take on the role your husband once had. He’ll be fed, educated and trained thoroughly. You can be proud.”

“You’re taking him away from us,” my mother stammered in shock. I watched her hand loosen up and fall away from the man’s hand. Now the soldiers stepped up and separated me and mom from Dylan and the man in the coat.

“These are the rules, Miss Faden. Do not weep for your son, he’ll become a great successor.”

“And follow my husband into the grave?” mom hissed but still tearing up. I didn’t know what to do but stay close to my mother.

“There’s no more negotiation, ma’am. Please, step aside and do not resist,” one of the soldier barks.

“J-Jesse? Mom?” Dylan looked confused as they took him out of the house. Mom cried my brother’s name. Eventually I yelled his name as well. That was the last time I saw my younger brother.


End file.
